Minature Adventures
by NekoJinx
Summary: My muse plays a game of revenge with Hiei and he drags the rest of the tantei into it. The aim of the game? Survive the average scenes of the Tantei's home life from...a much lower POV...Just read it...my summs suck...
1. Default Chapter

NJ: OK, this is probably a sucky idea, but to get over writer's block and the swirling abyss that is currently my brain...I must write this! To you, I present... :: draws curtain:: ... 'The product of boredom!'  
  
Jujik: Spare us all**...NJ owns nothing except the idea and me...that's it! Nothing more, nothing less. Get over it! BTW this disclaimer applies for the whole fic...so read it _carefully_...  
  
**NJ: Oh let the insanity begin!  
  
Jujik: ...it never stopped...  
  
NJ...Shut up. You ruin all my dramatic moments, damn you.  
  
Jujik: Jus' doin' me job.  
  
NJ: You're fired.  
  
**Note:** My character will be in the first chapter and a few others to establish some sort of plot and bad-guy-ness, and of course the last chapter to get his butt kicked...but that's all! NO romance (except between Yusuke and Keiko...maybe...I haven't decided yet.) just humour...and as it's humour, there might be some ooc-ness running around...**JUST READ THE FIC!**

* * *

Jujik was furious.  
  
'How dare he! That stuck-up, no good, jackass of a fire demon! He insulted NJ!' Thoughts like these were never a good sign when they came down to the dog vampire, Jujik. Hiei had insulted NJ and that was the one thing he couldn't stand; someone taking his job. There was a sudden bang from downstairs and a string of fluent curses streamed from a cat youkai's mouth,  
  
"DAMN FREAKING NO GOOD PIECE OF CHEAP JUNK! ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS TO BE TAKEN TO THE SCRAP HEAP! ...JUJIK! I'M GOING OUT TO BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES!" She called up to him and he nodded to himself,  
  
'NJ's cursing at the...EUREKA!'  
  
"NJ, I'm borrowing your pen and taking 'it' with me..." He said, to her from the top of the stairs, not trusting her not to blow up if he said what 'it' was. NJ was getting her jacket on top of her ripped sweater and was stepping out of the door,  
  
"Huh? Why? What for?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Oh OK, just make sure the pen comes back in one piece...It's holds my mighty authoress powers..."  
  
Jujik rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hiei was sleeping peacefully in his tree until a loud rumble woke him. He opened one eye in irritation and growled at the intruder.  
  
'None other than that stupid dog-eared felon again...' he thought in annoyance and closed his eye again. The quiet he had was always short lived (an: Poor Hiei) and that always put him in a foul mood.  
  
"YO! HALF-BREED FREAK! GET DOWN HERE, CAUSE I WANNA FIGHT!" Jujik's voice called up into the tree. He knew he was pushing his luck with _Hiei_ of all people, but he had a plan that he thought would work...he just needed Hiei on the ground.  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Hiei was really mad now and no amount of Rekai's laws would stop him from killing this annoying pest.  
  
"Either you're way too scared to fight me or you don't want to know where Kuwabaka's taken Yukina..." Jujik said nonchalantly and place his hands behind his head. That did the trick. Hiei leapt to the ground and took Jujik by the neck,  
  
"Where?" his voice was dangerously low and for a moment Jujik thought he had gone too far with the lie, but he realized that this was the moment he had been waiting for,  
  
"Oops, I lied" And gave a savage kick to Hiei's mid-riff, causing him to stagger back a few feet. Jujik took the chance and aimed NJ's pen at him, sending a powerful beam of energy at him, again causing him to back up a few more feet. Hiei tripped and fell backwards and straight into a round doorway that seemed very small at the time.  
  
Jujik punched the air in triumph as he shut the round glass door.  
  
"I knew this washing machine was good for something!" He crowed and set the dial for high speed.  
  
Hiei was trapped inside a washing machine that was rapidly filling with water and soap.  
  
'This is not good...WHERE THE HELL IS THE DETECTIVE WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!'  
  
-----**To be continued**-----

* * *

NJ: Despite the fact that it is really short, I really think I should end it right there.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other fics but...but...Um...I'LL DO IT SOON, I PROMISE!  
  
**R&R** and **no flames** please...remember this is just a product of boredom...I'll need a satisfying number of reviews to update, so you better review while the idea is fresh! 


	2. 2

> NJ: Wow...I got like...Four reviews...Uh, thanks...I guess...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own now and probably never will!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jujik decided to hightail it before the wash stopped and leapt of into the trees for safety. He then used the magical authoress' pen and disappeared so Hiei would never be able to find him!
> 
> Hiei, meanwhile, was going around and around and around and around pretty fast until there was a loud bang and the door popped open, releasing him and all the water and soap as well...
> 
> Hiei got up slowly and took a few steps forwards...and then a few steps to the side...and fell on his ass. The world was spinning around him and he couldn't locate that good-for-nothing-demon who put him through this. This was one of the worst days of his life...on a humorous scale of course! He was so dizzy and he had a headache...so he decided now would be the appropriate time to visit the fox...Not one of his better ideas, but his common sense had been impaired due to the strange soap used.
> 
> Now Jujik, from wherever he was, watched Hiei. He had never figured out where Kurama lived so he could never wreak his vengeance upon the devious fox-thief...until now, that is...Hiei would lead them both to their doom!
> 
> "I have a plan..."
> 
> "Whoop-di-doo."
> 
> "NJ?! Where did you come from?!"
> 
> "I felt an chaotic presence, so I turned up to help!"
> 
> "Alright then..."
> 
> They followed Hiei to the fox...
> 
> Hiei walked down the street slowly and many people stared at him as he passed. Eventually, he passed the arcade where two particularly familiar people waited,
> 
> "Was that the shrimp?!?"
> 
> "May...be..."
> 
> Yup, you guessed it. It was baka x 2. They caught up to the staggering youkai and tried begin a conversation with him,
> 
> "Hey...::chortle:: What happened to you?"
> 
> "Yeah, Shorty!"
> 
> But the only answer they got was a strange babble,
> 
> "...around...and around...so much bubbleses...::hic::" (an: grammar is supposed to be like that!) he hiccoughed a few bubbles and paused in front of a shop window where he saw his reflection.
> 
> "AHHHHHH!" At this point, Kuwabara and Yusuke were rolling around in laughter, clutching at their sides.
> 
> Hiei's reflection wasn't...quite normal, to say the least. He went tye-dye pink. His hair was mussed up and out of place and he was about a head or so shorter,
> 
> "What the ::bleeping:: hell?!" That had apparently snapped him out of his stupefied state, and he started cursing at his reflection, until, that is, Kuwabara decided to be a smart ass,
> 
> "Hiei, like, that colour is soooo not you, it, like, totally clashes with your eyes...!" That is when Kuwabara lost the ability to bear children. Yusuke doubled over in another fit of boisterous laughter and Hiei stormed down the road yelling at the top of his lungs for 'that damn fox'.
> 
> "What exactly was in that soap, Jujik? He's getting shorter..."
> 
> "A bit of this, a bit of that..."
> 
> "Ah. You got any left?"
> 
> Jujik smiled evilly...
> 
> By the time Hiei reached Kurama's house, he had lost another foot off his height. He walked up to the tree and jumped. He looked surprised when no branch was within his reach. He tried again and the leap once again failed,
> 
> 'What in the three worlds...?' he sighed and walked over to the front door and reached for the doorbell...again, he couldn't reach it.
> 
> 'Oh, how embarrassing...' He knocked a few times and almost fell over sideways. Hiei looked curiously at what was suddenly too heavy for him and almost choked at the length of his sword; it was suddenly over half his height,
> 
> 'Shit! I'm shrinking! Kurama, open the damn door!' he lost another inch and tossed the sword to the floor before he was crushed by it. He heard some movement within the house, and knocked again more forcefully until he heard someone definitely moving towards the door. He heard Kurama call through it,
> 
> "Who is it?"
> 
> "It's me!"
> 
> "Uh...Me who?"
> 
> "Hiei, damn it! Who else?! Now open the damn door!"
> 
> "I'm sorry, I don't have time for these kind of games...I don't know how you know Hiei, but he doesn't use the door. Can you please leave the property?"
> 
> "Grrr...Listen up, Fox! Hiei does use the door when he's shrinking, now open the door, before can't hear me any more!" Kurama sighed and opened the door and was greeted with a two foot, pink Hiei glaring at him. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise,
> 
> "Bout time..."
> 
> * * *
> 
> NJ: Hehe, again very short...But it's still an update! R&R!


End file.
